


Mirror of Erised

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Future, Gay, M/M, Male/Male, Mirror of Erised, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: James, Sirius, and Remus find the Mirror of Erised.





	Mirror of Erised

Title: Mirror of Erised

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Harry Potter

Series: none

Pairings: James/Severus, and Sirius/Remus.

Characters: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Lily Potter, Teddy Lupin, and Harry Potter.

Summary: James, Sirius, and Remus find the Mirror of Erised.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"What the hell does that say?" Sirius demanded as he stared down the Latin words written above the mirror of erised.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. I show not your face but your's heart desire." Remus whispered as he watched James move to stand before the mirror. James smiled as he moved to stand before mirror, he expected to see the House Cup in his arm along with Lily Evans on his other.

"Prongs?"

"Severus." James whispered as he dropped to his knees, his hand reaching out almost like rubbing someone cheek. "Ohh severus." James whispered. He saw himself wrapped around Severus his own hand guarding a round belly as his other held a little boy with his hair hand.

Sirius immediately rushed towards James side only to find him and Remus staring back with James kneeled between them. "Moony?"

"Sirius who are you talking too?" Remus asked. Sirius head snapped to the left to see Remus still in his same position before snapping back to the mirror. The mirror Remus was now standing beside the mirror Sirius as they held hands. They looked happy as mirror Remus turned his head to call out to someone. Suddenly a mirror child appeared beside Remus and Sirius, his face an expect copy of Sirius but with Remus soft brown eyes.

"Moony what does those Latin words mean again?" Sirius whispered as his hand reached out to touch the mirror child.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire."

 


End file.
